


Colleen & Elijah

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AHH, Babies, Colleen is a bit jealous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Colleen does not like Jack, Crutchie and David’s son.





	Colleen & Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in psychology block so enjoy

"I don't like it," Colleen immediately says as she stares at the baby lying on the floor. The five year old crosses her arms and glares at her babysitters.

"Colleen, that's not nice," David says. Colleen huffs and keeps her arms crossed, she keeps her eyes trained on the baby.

"His name is Elijah," Crutchie tells her.

"Okay," Colleen says but she doesn't budge from where she stood with her arms crossed. Elijah giggles to himself as he rattles the small toy. Colleen turns to stare at her babysitters. "Why he here?"

"He's our son," Crutchie explains, "We are taking care of him."

Colleen stares at them a bit longer. Jack smiles at her and passes her the old American Girl doll (it's name was Addy but Colleen changed it to 'Colleen' bc "it looks just like me!") Colleen eyes it suspiciously before taking it into her arms. Elijah begins crying, causing Colleen to drop the doll and cover her ears. "Stop!" She tells him. David sighs and rises to his feet.

"Sh," He says gently, picking Elijah up and into his arms. Colleen watches him curiously as he rocks gently back and forth. She leans against David's knee to get a better look.

"Why's he crying?" She asks, turning to look at Jack. Jack shrugs in response. "Why are you crying?" Colleen repeats, turning to look at Elijah.

"He can't talk, Coll," Crutchie tells her, "He's too little."

"Lame!" Colleen announces, grabbing her doll once more and climbing on the couch in between Jack and Crutchie. She plays with her doll's hair as David tries to calm the baby.

"I think he is hungry," David says, looking at the clock on the wall. Crutchie nods and gets up to go fix a bottle, Jack follows him.

Colleen stares after them before sitting her doll gently on the couch and running after them. "I'm hungry too!" She announces, pulling out one of the bar stools. Colleen pulls herself up onto the chair and sits on her knees. Jack grabs a bottle from the top shelf and passes it to Crutchie. Colleen frowns and bangs her hands against the counter top.

"I'm hungry too!" Colleen repeats.

Crutchie turns to smile at her, "What do you want to eat?"

Colleen leans forward on her elbows, "Mac and cheese!"

"Mac and Cheese coming up," Crutchie tells her as Jack checks to see if the bottle is warm enough.

"Davey," Jack calls, "The bottle's ready!"

Colleen frowns as Jack takes Elijah from David's arm. "Jack!" She says and pats the bar stool beside her. Jack holds up a finger, telling her to wait a moment. Colleen huffs and crosses her arms. David stifles a laugh at the large pout on her face.

"We can have no pout," Crutchie tells her, "Not when we're making Mac and cheese!" Colleen pushes the hair out of her face but continues to pout.

"Davey," Colleen says and pats the spot next to her, glaring over at Jack who wasn't paying attention. David laughs but sits down beside her, she moves to sit in his lap. "Braid?"

David nods and begins carefully braiding her curly hair. Colleen hums a song as she waits for the Mac and Cheese to be done. "I'm done," David pats her sides and she moves to her own seat. Crutchie hands her a bowl of Mac and Cheese and apple juice.

"Thank you!" She cheers loudly, only to be shushed by Jack. Colleen glares at him, but whispers, "Thank you!"

—

Colleen sings quietly to herself in the corner as the boys were trying to get Elijah to laugh. Colleen brushes her dolls hair and tries to braid it. She looks back at her babysitters and climbs to her feet.

"Dave," She says trying to get his attention. "Davey!"

"What, Coll?" David asks, turning to face the five year old.

"Braid?" She asks holding her doll out for him. David takes it and braids the dolls hair. Colleen laughs and claps her hands as she takes it back. She stares at Elijah who was sitting on Crutchie's lap. Elijah coo's and continues chewing on his fingers. Colleen stares at him.

"Eli," Crutchie coo's, "Say hi to Coll." Elijah shrieks and bounces up and down.

Colleen places the doll onto the coffee table and crawls onto Jack's lap. Jack smiles as she grabs hold of Elijah's hand. "Ew!" She cries, quickly pulling her hand away. "Slobbery!" Jack laughs and grabs a tissue, wiping it off for her hands.

"Do you want to hold him?" Crutchie asks Colleen. She stares for a moment as if debating whether it was worth it or not. Colleen scratches her chin making Crutchie giggle.

"Yes!" She then announces, immediately jumping off of Jack's lap and onto the couch. Colleen holds out her arms and Crutchie carefully hands Jack Elijah, who helps Colleen hold him the right you.

“Be careful,” Jack warns, adjusting Colleen’s arms so she’s supporting his head. Colleen giggles as Elijah wiggles around and tries to get comfortable.

“Smile, Coll,” Crutchie says holding up his phone.

“No picture!” She retorts but smiles nonetheless, allowing him to get a few pictures.

Elijah stops moving and stares up at Colleen sleepily.

“Do you like Elijah?” Jack asks, “He okay?”

“He’s okay,” Colleen agrees, nodding her head, “But I still the best?”

“You’re the best,” Jack laughs.

—

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts or talk or yell or follow me on tumblr at crutchhies or itcouldpracticallywriteitself yeet


End file.
